Cookie of Doom
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Siebold goes to see Grant and Valerie like he does every so often. This time Grant brings a friend and things get weird from there. A woman named Bryony is out to get Clemont and it's up to Siebold to save him. Will he succeed or fail? And what is up with Bonnie?


A/N: I guess I get the title of writing the first lemonshipping to go along with all the others I've been the first to write! XD

* * *

Siebold was currently heading to Lumiose City to meet up with his two close friends, Grant and Valerie. It wasn't uncommon for them to meet up at Restaurant Le Yeah, they actually did it quite often, but today Grant had said that he was bringing along a friend. Siebold wondered who it was, apparently it was someone native to Lumiose City.

Once he arrived in the city he thanked the noivern he had borrowed from Drasna and made his way to the taxi. Sure he could walk, but he didn't want to have any interruptions getting there. The paparazzi was crazy!

"Hey Siebold!" Grant called when he stepped through the doors of the restaurant. "Long time no see." He was about to respond, but a small figure darted over to him. It was a girl who looked to be about eight.

Before he even had the chance to ask what she wanted, she grinned and announced that he was a keeper. "Please take care of my brother Clemont!" Siebold was confused, take care of her brother? Was she an orphan?

"Bonnie I've told you to quit doing this!" a boy said rushing over. Siebold had to guess that was her older brother.

"You need to find someone to take care of you, I won't always be there and I think Siebold would make a nice husband. He's part of the Elite Four and I've seen interviews, he is really sweet and takes such good care of his pokemon."

"Bonnie you are so embarrassing!" The weird arm that was attached to Clemont's backpack shot out and grabbed Bonnie by the back of her shirt and he took her back to the table where Valerie and Grant were laughing.

"It's a good thing we rented out the entire restaurant since you make such a racket!" Valerie said between giggles. Clemont's face was still bright red. Siebold took his seat next to the red-faced boy and began looking over his menu.

It was always nice renting out the restaurant because you didn't have to wait for service and it was quiet. Siebold was also glad for the cooking break. Diantha had decided that the month of August should be full of all sorts of events and Siebold was asked to cook for each one of them.

Being a Chinese restaurant, all of them ordered Chinese food and got fortune cookies to go along with their food. It was a tradition of the trio to save them until last and then make fun of what they said, Grant also like to put 'in bed' at the end of his.

They made small talk over the food and then it came time to open the fortune cookies. "If you have an idea make it into reality... in bed," Grant read aloud.

"Why would you have to do it in bed?" Bonnie asked. Clemont was glaring at Grant and the black man flushed, he must have forgotten there was a kid with them this time.

"You know, because you have dreams and then you make ideas in your dreams and you sleep in bed and... yeah," Grant lied. Valerie stifled her giggles trying to make what he said seem believable.

"If you say so," Bonnie said in a tone that suggested clearly that she did not believe what he said.

"You will do well to advance your career," Valerie read hers next. "That's good news for me I guess!"

"Your home will be full of peace and harmony," Siebold scoffed. "Like that will ever happen with Malva around."

"I ate mine," Bonnie said sadly. Siebold shook his head, he tried to seem disappointed in her behavior, but she was just so cute. He called the waiter over and asked for another cookie for Bonnie. The girl beamed when she received it and broke it open this time instead of munching on it right away. "You're health is important... eat your vegetables! Ew fortune cookie, ew!"

"It's right you know," Valerie said. Everyone turned to Clemont, waiting for him to read his except he was just staring at it, his face was sheet white.

"Clemont are you okay?" Bonnie asked gently shaking the scientist. Siebold leaned over to read what scared Clemont so bad. When he finally saw it, he gasped, the fortune read, "Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave the city immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing."

The message was enough to make Siebold stand up and head straight to the kitchen with the fortune in hand. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded showing the chef the message. As soon as the chef finished reading it his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I don't make the fortunes, only the cookies. Bryony does it, but she just left her job suddenly, now I know why. I'm sorry about that but it looks like you need to leave. I'll alert the police," The chef seemed to want to say more, but Siebold had already left.

"Clemont, you are coming home with me," he said grabbing Clemont's arm. There was no way he would like an innocent child like Clemont be killed. Bonnie made a sound of protest, but Valerie said something about taking her to see her pokémon and the girl shut up.

Siebold called noivern out of it's pokéball and they flew high above the city. "Do we have to fly this high?" Clemont asked clutching on to the older man.

"Do you have a fear of heights?" Siebold asked looking back. Clemont had his eyes squeezed shut and was as close to Siebold as he could get. "I'm going to guess so," Siebold said when Clemont didn't give him an answer.

Siebold turned forward and then noticed a talonflame heading straight towards them. A woman was riding it and Siebold couldn't help but think it was Bryony. "Clemont I think we might have some trouble. Noivern, try to get higher. We need to get into the clouds where she won't see us." Noivern obeyed and the talonflame just missed them. Siebold didn't have any doubt that it would turn around and try to run into them once more.

"We're going to have to think of some way to get her off or tail," Siebold muttered out loud.

"I have something that might help!" Clemont said. Siebold watched with curiosity as he opened his backpack. "I call it Get Someone Off Your Tail By Blinding Them!" Siebold raised and eyebrow at the name, but decided he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.

When Clemont pressed a button smoke started to spray out and it mixed with the surrounding clouds. It was so dense you couldn't see anything through it. The smoke also just hung in the air where it was spat out. The machine continued to spout the smoke while his noivern flew lower.

"I think we've lost her," Siebold said when they flew about a mile with the smoke covering the sky. "You can turn that off now." When Clemont didn't do so, Siebold figured he must have passed out, so he turned around to see Clemont looking at the machine nervously. "It doesn't have an off-switch does it?" Siebold deadpanned. Clemont shook his head. Siebold was going to scold him, but he looked so adorable, he couldn't.

Suddenly, the machine started to overheat. Clemont threw it off the noivern just in time because it exploded. Noivern couldn't keep steady with the blast and almost dropped them both. Luckily I managed to catch it's balance, but now their position was given away.

"Clemont tell me if you see someone on a talonflame coming close to us," Siebold commanded.

"There already is someone," Clemont answered. Siebold cursed, they never lost her, she had followed them the whole time! A burst of flame was shot towards them so quickly Siebold didn't have time to give a command and his noivern started to fall.

Clemont let out a scream as Bryony's talonflame swooped down and so she could grab him. "Noivern, get a hold of yourself, we need to follow her."

Noivern shook itself out of it's stupor and with a large flap of it's wings, it ascended higher and higher until it was behind the talonflame. Bryony seemed to have noticed them and she shouted out, "Gust!" Strong blasts of winds tried to push them away, but his noivern was built for speed as well as strength.

"Boomburst, quickly!" It sent it's own blasts of supersonic waves from it's ears which pretty much negated the gust.

"We can't let them get away, Noivern try to get closer and then use your bite attack." Noivern was quick to obey his commands. Although the talonflame tried to out-speed them, the dragon-flying type was just too fast. It got close enough and then bit the other pokemon. The bird let out a squawk and tried to shake them off.

"Talonflame, get a hold of yourself!" Bryony yelled loosening her hold on Clemont to focus on the battle. Clemont seemed to not be so helpless because he wasted no time jumping off the bird. Siebold was amazed at how much trust the boy put in him.

"Noivern head down, we can't let Clemont hit the ground." It had seemed Bryony had the same idea and both were heading top speed towards the boy. When they got close enough Siebold outstretched a hand, hoping to grab onto Clemont before they zoomed past, but he missed. When he looked back he saw that Bryony had also missed and both were watching stunned as Clemont fell below the clouds. Siebold hoped there was a body of water or something to catch him.

"My work is done. Team Flare will prevail!" Bryony yelled. Siebold felt he should have known the girl was from Team Flare because of her green colored hair. It was known that Team Flare admins had colorful hair. He found that out from Malva when he asked why she dyed her hair pink.

Siebold swiftly gave Noivern the order to head to the ground. The way down he hoped that Clemont was okay and not too badly hurt. When he made it to the ground he saw a large beast. It was a tyrantrum, the eight foot dragon held Grant on it's head and if Siebold looked close enough, he saw Clemont in the man's arms.

"He's safe!" Siebold exclaimed in relief. Tyrantrum lowered his head and Grant stepped off.

"You did really good Siebold. Even though you didn't know Clemont, you did everything you could to make sure he was safe. To tell you the truth this was just a test," Grant said. As soon as Siebold heard that he was ready to punch Grant in the face, but a familiar girl jumped down from Tyrantrum's tail.

"You passed my test! You are the first one, now you can be Clemont's husband! Yay! Clemont you hear that, I found you a spouse!" Bonnie was excitedly jumping around.

"Bonnie quit that you are embarrassing," Clemont said. A talonflame landed on the ground next to them and Bonnie ran over to Bryony screaming that Clemont was getting married thanks to her.

Siebold wasn't quite sure how to feel, but he supposed it wouldn't be too bad marrying Clemont. He seemed to be a smart kid who could look after himself. Plus he was super adorable and Siebold just loved adorable things. You could tell by his cute pokemon team. Grabbing Clemont's hand, Siebold hoisted him up onto Noivern and they flew off into the sunset.


End file.
